


【殘月】

by yu3910



Category: IZONE
Genre: F/F, Wontomi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu3910/pseuds/yu3910
Summary: -張員瑛&本田仁美-背景架空-非典型ABO





	【殘月】

㈠

張員瑛昨夜似乎是在沙發上入眠的，睜開眼時映入眼簾的是空無一人的客廳。視線貌似被不知名的黃色物體給遮掩，拿下來仔細檢視——是一張便條紙，上頭是本田仁美娟秀的字跡。寫著她臨時要加班，要張員瑛醒來後自己去廚房找食物。

被拋棄的Alpha不滿的嘟嚷，礙於現下的確需要進食，站起身走向廚房。剛彎下身想從冰箱裡拿出昨天購買的蜂蜜蛋糕，沒想到一陣戰慄，差點摔得四腳朝天。好不容易穩住身子，卻開始感到不適。

逐漸加重的喘息，無法抑遏的紅茶味散發在空氣中。張員瑛的思緒雜亂的像是被貓咪玩弄過的毛線球，提前到來的發情期引領著她踉踉蹌蹌的想走去主臥室。體內生起的燥熱弄得她分不清東南西北，經過一番曲折後才終於來到目的地。

她跌跌撞撞的撞開門，急躁的拉開床榻附近的衣櫃。張員瑛根本沒時間一件件辨別，便一股腦兒的把裡頭的衣服全數翻出。整張床被她弄得一團糟，勉勉強強能看出堡壘的雛形。張員瑛緊緊抓著剛才翻到的格子裙，上頭還殘留著本田淡雅清新的檸檬香。汲取著Omega獨有的香氣，Alpha的腰肢不自覺的向上頂弄。

蜷曲著高挑的身子，完完全全的被兩人交織的氣味包裹。分化後的第一次發情期來得又快又急，剛成年的年輕Alpha可謂措手不及。本能猛烈的侵蝕張員瑛的理智，使得她不滿足於味道的安慰。太過似有若無、虛無飄渺，年輕氣盛的她根本體會不到何謂解脫。

張員瑛遏止不住的淚水就像忘記關上的水龍頭，源源不絕的從泛紅的眼眶流下，沾濕了她的衣領。晶瑩的淚珠不斷落下，此時的張員瑛特別無助，再也不是自信昂揚的孩子。

直到主臥室的木門被推開，發出的聲響吸引了Alpha的注意力。

㈡

本田從未看過這般易碎的張員瑛——柔軟、淚汪汪、抑制，彼時剛分化的小孩也未如此的脆弱不堪。

她提前結束工作返家，打開家門時鼻腔盡是甜而苦澀的紅茶香。上班時她的右眼皮跳動的次數相當頻繁，果真大事不妙。假使本田沒記錯，這是張員瑛分化後初次迎接發情期。這下糟了，本田沒法想像房裡的Alpha該有多痛苦。

本田擔憂不已的迅速來到臥室，開門並且立刻闔上，走到張員瑛面前查看她的狀況，卻猝不及防的被抱個滿懷。張員瑛的淚花打濕了本田的上衣，嗚咽聲全都堵在她的喉頭。

張員瑛的哭聲十分壓抑，像隻在黑夜獨自舔拭傷口的幼獸。她埋首在本田的肩窩，抽抽噎噎的傾訴她的難受。當本田從她的懷抱掙脫時，張員瑛整個人愣住了。接著淚盈盈的望著本田，乞求著Omega千萬不要離開，與平時反差極大。

本田嘆了一口氣，認命地收拾起散落在床上、床邊甚至地板的衣物。張員瑛困惑的盯著本田的一舉一動，眼看她沒有理會自己，正欲再次哭泣。只不過這次並未成功，本田香軟的脣瓣阻止了她。

脣齒的碰觸多多少少帶給張員瑛一些安全感，但遠遠不夠。本田側過頭喘息，讓張員瑛乖乖坐在軟綿綿的床榻上。輕柔地在不安的Alpha額上印下一吻，然後Omega看見了Alpha氤氳的眼角。

本田絲毫不拖泥帶水的解開張員瑛牛仔褲的褲頭，接著退去最後一層防線，觸碰到的是難以置信的熾熱。一邊替哼哼唧唧的張員瑛緩解不耐，一邊在她白皙的肌膚上烙印屬於自己的痕跡。

㈢

Omega的生理構造顯然不會讓本田強勢太久，她漸漸感受到下身的濡溼。她的動作愈發緩慢，面色也變得潮紅。失去管道舒緩潮熱的Alpha即將落淚，但她看見了身前的Omega看上去比她弱氣。張員瑛顫抖不已的脫去本田身著的服裝，睜著一雙無辜大眼看著蹙起眉頭的本田。

但本田依舊不急不徐的把手裡的挺立一點一滴的放入，慢條斯理的以親吻安撫張員瑛焦躁難耐的情緒。溫熱的內裡艱難地包覆住張員瑛異於常人的炙熱，幸虧本田分泌出的液體起了潤滑的作用，才沒阻礙酣暢淋漓的性事。

Alpha總算找回主動的鑰匙，將掌控一切的權利握在手裡。小心翼翼的在抽離時翻了身，將Omega壓在身下。張員瑛把進出的節奏調節的得宜，耳邊盡是本田像奶貓般的嚶嚀聲。

張員瑛無意間看見本田緊咬著下脣，心疼的停下抽插。Alpha的眼淚啪嗒啪嗒的掉落在Omega的鎖骨，匯集成一座湖。弄疼本田的愧疚感攻擊著張員瑛，她也不敢輕舉妄動。

本田伸手抹去張員瑛溢出的淚，輕撫張員瑛突出的脊骨。張員瑛猜想那是默許她繼續的意思，降低了深入淺出的頻率，也放輕了力度。襲擊Omega的是強大的空虛感，想開口讓Alpha加快速度，卻沒辦法吐出完整的語句，只能斷斷續續的呻吟。

本田酥軟的吟詠激起了張員瑛的慾望，不再需要本田的幫助，張員瑛身為Alpha的本能被喚起。毫無節制、強而有力的撞擊讓本田的吟唱不成調子，指甲在張員瑛滑嫩的背脊留下紅痕。

Alpha在這方面似乎沒有疲憊的時候，連休息的時間都沒有施捨給Omega。不間斷的前後挺入，張員瑛甚至還壞心的舔弄本田小巧玲瓏的耳垂。本田眼眶泛紅、惡狠狠的瞪了張員瑛一眼，眼看Alpha又要落下淚來，Omega只好同意她的所作所為。

巔峰來得毫無徵兆，Omega在目眩神迷的白光暗下後，依稀望見了Alpha柔和的眼神。她閉起雙眼，彷彿這樣就能掩飾她到達頂端的事實。液體無聲無息的讓淺粉色的床單濕了一塊，再搭配上精緻誘人的本田，這般香豔的畫面終於讓不服輸的張員瑛敗下陣來。頂端噴薄出白色，同樣的弄濕了那片濕透的地方，那兒變得濕漉漉的。

㈣

兩人的信息素完美的融合，一股清爽的檸檬紅茶香氣在臥房裡擴散。張員瑛將累壞的本田抱在懷中，再次吸取Omega自然的檸檬香。明明是想用來安撫Alpha的，沒想到張員瑛又開始哭哭啼啼了。

本田不解的轉頭看向淚漣漣的張員瑛，嘗試詢問了原因。但張員瑛吸了吸鼻子，愣是什麼也沒說清楚。本田與張員瑛對上視線，她張口在張員瑛的右肩輕咬了一口。張員瑛疑惑的看向本田，而後者狡黠的瞇起雙眸。

「員瑛果然是愛哭鬼呢……」本田抬頭以脣擦拭張員瑛在頰邊的淚水，濕濕鹹鹹的。張員瑛呆愣的盯著懷裡人兒的舉動，一抹笑意盪漾在她的脣畔，相當好看。

果然，最喜歡姊姊了。  
_  
覺得19也同樣必須有更多人一起舞  
於是這篇文就蹦出來了  
泰國場+臺北場親眼目睹19發糖  
傲嬌年上&奶狗年下大家真的不舞嗎？！


End file.
